A Feiticeira
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [em hiatus] Saga volta a ser o Mestre do Santuário, mas para ser digno da confiança dos cavaleiros, seu lado maligno precisa ser vigiado de perto, muito perto, por uma feiticeira perigosa.


**Disclaimer**: Vocês já sabem, mas não custa repetir, os personagens originais de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem e este trabalho não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**A Feiticeira**

**Capítulo I**

_A Temível da Ilha_

– Acha isso certo, Athena?

– Talvez não seja a coisa mais agradável que já tive de fazer, mas é o mais seguro. Saori Kido _tem_ que ceder à deusa. E eu tenho que pensar em vocês todos. Saga é uma preocupação constante: ele é o Mestre deste Santuário, eu o trouxe de volta do Hades para isso, mas os outros cavaleiros me olham de viés! Eles têm razão! Como podem confiar em Saga? Ele é um homem digno e já provou isso, mas eu não tenho certeza de que ele tem controle da sua face maligna! Não posso pôr em risco mais de quatrocentos homens aqui no santuário para me mostrar confiante para ele!

– Colocar Saga sob a tutela de uma mulher será ofendê-lo mortalmente, Saori. – obtemperou Camus, friamente. Desde que a deusa o designara como conselheiro do Santuário, ele trabalhara com Saga e temia os efeitos da desconfiança da deusa sobre o espírito do amigo.

– Ninguém neste Santuário gosta mais dele do que eu, Camus.

O cavaleiro corou diante da confissão da deusa. Todos já tinham reparado na incrível paixão de Saori Kido por Saga de Gêmeos. Entretanto, ela se sacrificava pelo bem de todos – como uma deusa devia fazer.

– E então, por que – se me permite perguntar – a senhorita mesmo...

Saori o interrompeu delicada, porém firmemente.

– A proximidade do meu poder o tornaria ainda mais fraco e mais suscetível às tentações. Eu sou uma deusa, Camus. Não sou apenas Saori Kido. O meu poder deslumbraria-o demais.

– Está decidido, então?

– Está. Mandarei vir da Ilha de Milos a moça.

– Saga já sabe?

– Vai saber hoje.

– Mas e se ele...

– Eu explicarei as condições. Eu sei que ele aceitará.

– Posso me retirar, senhora?

– Por favor, Aquário. E avise aos outros que haverá uma reunião geral dos meus cavaleiros, amanhã às oito da noite. _Ela_ já estará aqui e terei o prazer de apresentá-la para todos vocês e para Saga...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

– Ainda chora, criança?

– Sim! Chorarei! Eu não quero ir! – a jovem sacudia um lencinho branco, ensopado.

– Sei que não quer. – a mulher mais velha, aproximou-se da jovem deitada no divã de veludo, acariciando os cabelos longos, finos e escuros. Alguns fios cor de mel insurgiam-se entre os escuros, como se a jovem tivesse tomado muito sol e a velha costumava dizer-lhe, jocosamente, que ela tinha "cabelos de fim de tarde".

– Maldita seja! Quem Athena pensa que é, para entrar aqui e nos exigir coisas? Não lhe devemos nada! Somos feiticeiras, somos filhas de Hécate e Circe e Medéia! Por que eu tenho que submeter-me aos caprichos da deusa? Por que _eu_?

– És a melhor, Silmara. Escolheu-te por seres sábia. – a velha resmungou. No fundo, também lhe custava separar-se da menina. Era sua mais querida, muito mais que amada: a preparara com esmeros para ser a sua sucessora... mas...

– Não suporto a idéia! Não quero ir! Não quero! Por que não nos rebelamos?

– Miro vem buscar-te, criança.

– Oh! – ela sacudiu-se graciosamente no divã. – Tolo! O boçal de Miro! _Miro_! Que lambia-me as barras das saias pelos meus filtros e ungüentos de amor! Vendido à Athena!

– Não podemos nos rebelar. Arcis viu nas águas que é da vontade de Zeus e de Hécate que te vás e não desafies Athena. É por bem que o dizem – será nobre a tua missão entre os Atenienses.

– Pouco se me dá pela nobreza! Às favas com a nobreza! Quero ficar em Milos! Quero seguir contigo, Cleostrata! Quero ficar com minhas irmãs! Não quero ir! Para aquele antro de homens rudes e vis – _homens_! Não os quero! Não quero um homem!

– Filha... é assim que deve ser. Não te atormenteis mais. Veste-te, jejua e prepara-te. A deusa dar-te-á forças, minha criança.

– Meu espírito é livre. Eu sou livre!

– Então mantenha-te livre, minha pomba querida. Mantenha-te livre, mesmo no teu cárcere em Atenas.

– Criança Silmara?

Uma mulher de meia-idade entrou no quarto, olhou nos olhos escuros, castanhos, da jovem deitada.

– Mirtales?

Silmara levantou a cabeça para encarar a mulher que entrara.

– Menina... Vem. As jovens já prepararam o átrio para a cerimônia de purificação.

– Purificar! – a voz da menina vibrou de raiva. – Purificar-me para aqueles brutos!

– Não hás de te purificar para os brutos do Santuário, mas para que os deuses te cubram de bênçãos – o mais cedo atinjas o ideal que esperam, o mais cedo retornarás à Ilha. Anda. Avia-te. Não és mais nossa pequena pomba, nossa Silmara. Agora és uma feiticeira, a grã Sacerdotisa de Milos. E é com este fausto que te apresentarás para os filisteus de lá.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

– Eu nem sei o que dizer, Athena!

– Diga que sim!

– Me casar! Com uma feiticeira! Para que ela me _vigie_! Como quer que eu entenda isso?

– Não temos certeza de como você lidará, no futuro, com sua faceta má. Aparentemente, ela se extinguiu, mas compreenda, Saga... Você é o Mestre! E os cavaleiros que deviam vir até você buscando por apoio ou proteção simplesmente o evitam! Eles não confiam plenamente em você! Não pelo o homem que você é, que eles todos admiram, mas pelo homem que sabem que você pode se tornar! Eles já sentiram na carne as conseqüências do seu pouco poder em dominar o demônio dentro de você! E não posso ir até eles e dizer aos meus cavaleiros que seus temores são infundados – não são! Eles estão certos! A sua responsabilidade como mestre é enorme e a minha três vezes maior, pois fui _eu_ quem o nomeei para a função quando _nenhum_ cavaleiro concordou.

– Aonde quer chegar, Athena?

– Eu impus _você _a eles. E agora, eu o imponho este casamento. Aceite-o ou deserte da sua cadeira de Mestre. – ela engoliu o seco. – E da sua posição de Cavaleiro de Ouro também.

– É esse o trato? – a voz de Saga soava singularmente, quase incrédula. Era dolorido e humilhante submeter-se ao casamento com a feiticeira que iria vigiá-lo e tutelá-lo de perto para que seu lado maligno não aflorasse.

– É o trato. Aceite-o, por Zeus. – a voz da moça estava mais condizente com a têmpera frágil e delicada da adolescente Saori do que da decidida Athena. – Já não sei se suportaria a sua... a sua ausência... ao menos... esteja perto dos meus olhos, Saga...

Gêmeos fitou-a cheio de ternura.

– Então por que me dá a _outra_ por esposa?

– Não te dou uma esposa, mas uma _consorte_. Ela se unirá a você como esposa legítima em nome... Só será _sua_ se quiser e se ela se agradar de você. O objetivo deste casamento não é arrumar alguém para te esquentar os pés, mas ter uma poderosa influência de alguém que reconhecerá qualquer mínima alteração do seu cosmos e que, neste caso, poderá atuar para ajudá-lo a controlar isso... – ela começou a chorar – Isso que te consome por dentro! Isso que te impede de ser você... _Isso_!

– Saori...

– Me chame de _Athena_... sabe como dói quando... quando me chama pelo _meu_ nome.

– Athena... Eu aceito o casamento. A feiticeira poderá me vigiar. – ele viu a menina enxugar os olhos. Compreendia a paixão da adolescente por ele. Não correspondia como ela desejava e sabia que ela também não avançaria... Mas apiedava-se e ao mesmo tempo orgulhava-se do sentimento que ele fizera nascer nela. Por fim, ao vê-la mais composta, emendou – Quando será?

– Ela chega por volta de seis da tarde. Assim dizem os mensageiros, que ela vem da Ilha de Milos com uma comitiva de vinte e duas sacerdotisas.

– Estarei esperando pela minha _consorte_...

– Saga...

– Sim, Athena?

– Vocês se casarão assim que ela chegar.

– Como você achar melhor.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Atormentado, Saga deixou Star Hill para ir até Gêmeos. A presença da deusa e o ignominioso casamento lembravam-no muito bem de que ele era apenas um incômodo hóspede naquele Santuário. Por mais que fosse querido entre os cavaleiros, não era nada além do homem com duas faces – o traidor. Mesmo que, em Hades, tivesse se redimido, o passado o assombrava terrivelmente. O castigo era aquela esposa, impingida tão arbitrariamente. Uma vigia! Um guarda de saias! Franzia o cenho furiosamente toda vez que pensava que sua cama confortável estaria cheia de mulher ao invés de...

– Ora, Saga, você quase me atropela!

– Afrodite... eu pensava em você...

_Ele_. O melhor amante do mundo. Afrodite mereceria uma estátua. Era capaz de manter subjugado por amor o feroz Máscara da Morte e assim, às escondidas, manter tantos amantes. Sem remorsos. Eram pessoas estranhas, muito estranhas. Mas Saga também já se sentia estranho.

– Ah é? No que pensava?

– Um pensamento muito... Pouco próprio para ser falado alto nesta hora do dia.

Afrodite riu, ajeitando os cachos azuis sedutoramente.

– Soube que vai casar...

A expressão libidinosa de Saga desapareceu, dando lugar à sua irritação.

– Já "corre" o boato?

– A deusa mandou avisar. Mandou que os _hefestianos_ fossem lustrar nossas armaduras. Será uma bela festa... já viu sua noiva?

– Só quando ela chegar.

– Que coisa romântica, não?

– Não é um casamento normal, Dido. A bruxa veio para ser minha carcereira... Não me diga que não sabia disso também?

– É a nova do dia. E não a chame de bruxa... ela é _feiticeira_. Miro disse que são ferozes como jamantas com fome.

– Não duvido de que seja feia como uma jamanta com fome também...

– Oh, é o fardo da sua posição... – riu Peixes. – Mas você sabe que, precisando...

– Não esqueço do que me faz bem... – acariciou a base do queixo do pisciano. – E você me faz muito bem... só não sei como Máscara da Morte...

Afrodite ficou pálido com a menção do nome do homem com quem vivia.

– Não fale dele.

– Mas, Dite...

– Não me chame de Dite! – ele exasperou-se. – Você sabe que _só_ Horemheb me chama assim! E não diga o nome dele! Você não... ninguém... ninguém fala dele na minha frente!

A hipocrisia de Afrodite nunca lhe pareceu tão odiosa antes.

– Não seja ridículo, Peixes! Se amasse tanto Horemheb, como você diz que ama, zelaria pela moral dele não impedindo os outros de falarem o que vêem, mas não dando motivo para que falem...

As bochechas do sueco estavam rubras de raiva.

– Nunca mais me dirija a palavra, seu desgraçado. Você não ama ninguém, nem sabe o que é amor. Se você tivesse amor na sua vida como eu tenho, ia entender! Ia entender!

Tolinho. Saga sabia muito bem que Afrodite voltaria quando sua mágoa passasse. Era muito estranho que amasse tanto Máscara da Morte e ainda assim... o traísse. Desconfiava de que ele o fazia para provar para si mesmo que podia viver sem o Canceriano. Quando Horemheb morreu na Batalha das Doze Casas, Peixes ficou impassível. Em luta, não demonstrou estar abalado ou fraco. Fora-lhe fiel. Entretanto, quando encontraram-se novamente, já trajados de suas sapuris, já esmagados pelo peso do martírio próximo, o que viu foi um homem que chorava como uma criança – chorava de amor, porque tinha reencontrado Horemheb, porque estava nos braços dele. Ao vê-los abraçados, falando um ao outro de um amor que a morte não destruira, sentiu-se miserável.

Tudo o que queria era poder ter a chance de ver... seu querido... _seu_ Aioros. O sagitariano o perdoaria os erros como Afrodite perdoava Máscara da Morte? Não... Era bom demais... Honesto demais... Honrado demais para que Hades o escolhesse para uma missão imunda daquelas. Aioros mereceria o Paraíso... o descanso eterno, a paz. Foi bom mesmo – que não o incomodassem, o anjo que dormia depois de ter salvado a deusa... E como seria revê-lo? abraçá-lo? O corpinho de adolescente de Aioros abraçando o seu era a lembrança mais grata que tinha em sua vida! O que diria aquela criança inocente ao vê-lo lá, no Hades, com sua sapuri? Um homem como era, aos vinte oito anos? Nunca seriam um do outro. Nunca seria puro para merecê-lo depois de ordenar a sua morte. Lembrou-se de olhar de esguelha, naquele momento de dor, para Shura, o _executor_. Tão miserável quanto ele. O espanhol lhe retornou o mesmo olhar de sofrimento, como se estivesse pensando na mesma coisa: "Aioros era bom demais para ser chamado conosco."

E agora... Afrodite, que estivera tão perto de morrer e ser condenado ao sofrimento eterno, assim como seu amante, provavelmente tentava provar para si mesmo que Horemheb não era tão importante, porque se fosse capaz de realizá-lo plenamente, enlouqueceria. Mas era um hipótese. Talvez, Peixes fosse mesmo um canalha. Amando um outro canalha e por vezes se deitando com ele, um canalha também. Três canalhas. E agora, casado... Quem seria a mulher que o vigiaria? Sua carcereira... O chicote da vingança dos deuses – sua coroa de espinhos, para ser vista e servir de exemplo. "_Infernos_", murmurou.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

A comitiva de Silmara chegava ao Santuário com a pompa exigida. Além das vinte e duas sacerdotisas e hipólitas, vinha com elas o único homem da ordem, o mago Esmidirides. Ele trazia Silmara pela mão e à frente de ambos, Cleostrata.

– Venerável Esmidirides...

– Diga, criança.

– Não quero que meu marido me chame pelo meu nome. O nome verdadeiro de uma feiticeira é seu mais caro véu – desnudá-lo é como desnudar sua alma. Dê-me meu nome ritual, meu nome de feiticeira... Por favor, Mestre...

– Cleostrata... – gemeu o velho. – Diga à menina o nome que a deusa lhe deu.

Os olhos da velha sacerdotisa estavam cheios de lágrimas de ódio. Trincou os dentes e balbuciou revoltada.

– _Ecila_. É teu nome, pombinha...

"Ecila", murmurou a menina. "Eu sou Ecila. E a pobre Silmara jaz morta sob o peso desta Ecila, esposa de Saga de Gêmeos. Pobre de mim..."

– Venerável Cleostrata... posso beijar vossa mão?

– Diabo. Nunca pediste permissão para nada... – estendeu-lhe a mão. – E não fique vermelho, que não convém que um macho seja sensível desta maneira. Tanto mais um macho que me pertenceu. _De corpo e alma_, não é assim, Miro de Escorpião?

– Perdão, senhora. Não devia tê-la afrontado com minha impertinência...

– O que me afronta é... – a velha voltou os olhos para a jovem Athena que descia as escadas dos seus aposentos em Star Hill, vindo em sua direção. – Enfim. Nada importa. Eu trouxe o cordeiro. E já ali desce o carrasco com o machado. O sacrifício prosseguirá.

Camus estava embasbacado. Nunca ouvira Miro falar daquela maneira – ou mesmo que ele permitisse alguém de se dirigir a ele daquela maneira. Tocou o braço do amigo e inquiriu-o com os olhos, como era de costume, Camus odiava ser indiscreto.

– Camyu... – a voz do escorpiano era música para seus ouvidos. – Lembra que eu falei que meu mestre era um homem forte, orgulhoso e com um poder fora do comum?

– Lembro...

– Eu menti.

– Ele não era um homem honrado?

– Era. Honrado, forte, orgulhoso. Mas não era homem. Era mulher. Era ela: Mestra Cleostrata, Grã Sacerdotisa de Milos.

– Mas...

– Eu tinha vergonha dela ser mulher. Tinha medo que me chamassem de mariquinhas por causa disso. Mas não devia... – ele olhou a velha mestra, altiva como uma deusa, como a própria Athena. – Elas não são chamadas de '_as temíveis da Ilha_' por acaso. As hipólitas desafiaram Athena no passado. Lutaram contra os cavaleiros de Athena e os derrotaram. A deusa convocou o próprio Zeus pedindo por vingança. Zeus encerrou as mulheres rebeldes na Ilha e as deixou lá para morrer de fome e sede, mas Hécate as protegeu e tornou a Ilha, que era seca e morta, em um lugar cheio de vida, com vegetação e animais. As Hipólitas não são facilmente controladas. Foram guerreiras, hoje são feiticeiras... e amanhã... quem sabe...

– Miro, eu...

– Não me vá espalhar para todo mundo agora, hein?

– Miro!

– Pssss... Se a mestra me ouve falar assim, me estapeia...

– Você conheceu a esposa? A futura esposa de Saga?

– Silmara? – Miro deu um sorrisinho safado. – _Muito_ bem. Era a pupila de Cleostrata.

– Mulher, deusa. Aqui entrego-vos o tesouro maior de Milos: a princesa Ecila. Ela será a esposa de teu cavaleiro. Tutelará o teu homem para que ele não incorra em erro... _Como já o fez_. – a voz do mestre sibilava em desprezo. Saga ficou azul de tanto ódio. Como aquele homem podia ofendê-lo daquela maneira? E mais: como Athena permitira?

– Meu Cavaleiro e Mestre do meu Santuário não precisa de tutela. Considero as núpcias um presente para a jovem Ecila: é um homem como outro não há. – rebateu Athena.

– Um presente não requisitado e que de bom grado eu refutaria. Procedamos às núpcias, ligeiramente. Quero que este sacrifício se consume logo.

Era a primeira vez que Silmara falava como Ecila. Ao abaixar o longo véu que cobria seu rosto, ouviu os murmúrios surpresos amontoarem-se ao seu redor. Era bela, muito bela.

Silmara era um moça de baixa estatura, estava longe de ser esquálida como as ocidentais, seus corpo era todo arredondado, seus seios pequenos delineavam-se com um perfeição de estátua às bordas do seu decote. Os longos cabelos, finos, caíam pelos ombros e desciam pelas costas, castanhos escuros rajados de mechas claras, tão finos que mal conseguiam marcar, aqui e ali, ondulados que lembravam um mar revolto. Seus olhos castanho escuros eram firmes, sedutores, os cílios longos e densos protegiam o olhar dando-lhe uma profundidade única. Os lábios pequenos, porém carnudos, estavam cerrados, secos.

Afrodite sorriu vendo que, logo acima do lábio, a jovem sacerdotisa ostentava uma sensual pinta, parecidíssima com a dele.

– Uma mulher com sangue nas veias, finalmente. – murmurou ele nos ouvidos de seu amante, Máscara da Morte, que também parecia empolgado com a presença da futura esposa de Saga.

Gelada e mantendo as aparências com a fragilidade da sua mente de menina, Athena chamou dois sacerdotes do seu templo que deitaram os olhos sobre o casal e murmuraram que Ecila e Saga estavam casados. Não foi uma cerimônia religiosa – como prescreviam os deuses em que criam. A parte mais importante foi a assinatura de alguns papéis. Estava consumado: Ecila, Grã Sacerdotisa de Milos era mulher legítima de Saga de Gêmeos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Saga subiu as escadas até sua alcova de mestre em Star Hill seguido pela sua esposa. Estava tenso e irritado. Se fosse um casamento normal, a levaria nos braços, atiraria-a na cama e teriam uma linda noite de amor – qualquer homem estava preparado para um ritual sensual como este, posto que todo homem é uma animal e, de calças arriadas, não há muitos mistérios de conduta.

Mas aquela não era uma esposa. Era sua carcereira, era sua vigia. Não tinha a menor idéia do que ia dizer ou fazer e esperava, sinceramente, que ela o dissesse. Silmara entretanto, seguia-o instintivamente, com sua mente dispersa, afogada em ódio e revolta. Não queria estar ali! Um homem! Seguia para um quarto de homem! Um homem que não escolhera, que não desejara e sobre qual exercia poder nenhum. Mas... tinha um plano. E se os deuses permitissem, o poria em prática... e logo estaria livre do fardo de casar-se com _aquele_ homem, seu verdugo.

Entraram no quarto que fora preparada para um noite de amor entre dois jovens: espelhos, flores, velas, incensos. Tudo belo, tudo suave e dedicado ao amor... Sobre a mesa de tampo de ouro trabalhado com pedrarias, repousava uma bandeja de cobre com taças de cristal e vinho em uma ânfora também de cristal.

"Ah, mas que apropriado", pensou Silmara, contente.

– Vou me trocar. Deste lado há um toalete. É o meu. Do lado de lá fica o teu, Ecila. Se desejar refrescar-se...

– Estou bem. Pode ir. E demore o quanto quiser... – ela emendou acidamente. – Eu não estou ansiosa...

Saga enfureceu-se com a mulher. Até então tinha tentado ser gentil – mas não perderia seu tempo com aquela bruxa horrível!

– Acho que vou até dormir no banheiro. Também não estou nada ansioso.

– Talvez, se a banheira estiver cheia, você até se afogue nela...

– Gostaria de ser uma viúva, Ecila?

– Oh, sim, mas eu não mereço tamanha benevolência dos deuses e não duvido de que serás tão longevo como um carvalho desses que vivem centenas de anos...

– Talvez, se deixar a _tua_ banheira cheia, quem sabe não tenha que ter o desgosto de me ver viver por tantos anos...

Silmara simplesmente o ignorou. Ele entrou no banheiro, enquanto ela mantinha os olhos fixos sobre as taças de vinho.

– Maldito! Maldita Athena! Mas... Hoje tudo terá fim! – ela tirou nervosamente um pequeno vidro de dentro de um saquinho preso às anáguas de seu vestido. Observou o conteúdo fosco, um líquido viscoso e verde. Beijou o vidro ternamente – Sim, hoje... estarei salva deste demônio e do meu destino nefasto de estar atada à este perdido... veneno... precioso... com que carinho eu mesma o confeccionei, como é sofisticado o seu poder, capaz de matar uma manada de elefantes com uma gota tua. Que doce a morte de quem o sorver, junto com este vinho, que deve ser delicioso... oh! Que bom, que bom... Meu precioso veneno...

Eu o tomarei... todo. Este maldito não tocará em mim... só um gole! Estarei morta, morta! Será terrível! Athena terá de dar conta de minha morte aos meus mestres... o que dirá à Cleostrata? O que este infeliz dirá aos seus companheiros? Que sua esposa preferiu morrer a ser sua... sim! Humilhados, todos eles! E eu, rebelde! Como as minhas antepassadas Hipólitas! Como Circe e Medéia e Fedra! Eu me libertarei, serei livre novamente, jamais vão me impor coisa alguma!"

Encheu, as mãos trêmulas, a taça que lhe cabia com o veneno. Observou o líquido viscoso misturar-se ao vinho. Segurou a taça, admirando-a, quando Saga saiu do banheiro. Trajava apenas um curto pedaço de pano translúcido que cobria seu quadril, os cabelos úmidos e azulados enfeitavam-lhe o rosto. Já não era um menino, mas era um homem muito bonito. Ele viu a esposa com a taça na mão, o olhar ligeiramente alterado.

– Ainda está aí? – ele perguntou, mas sem nenhum vestígio de irritação.

– Sim... – ela o respondeu, sem desviar os olhos da porção de veneno. – Estou aqui. Olhou para ele. Silmara estremeceu. Achou-o bonito. Muito bonito. Mas não era só isso. Algo... algo...

– Eu acho que... – ele franziu a testa em uma expressão ligeira de dor.

– O que houve?

– Nada... só uma pontada... é enxaqueca...

– Enxaqueca?

– Dor de cabeça.

Ela o observou curiosamente. Algo... Algo... Não era enxaqueca...

Saga fez outra expressão de dor, dessa vez bem mais profunda, caiu de joelhos, as mãos segurando a cabeça. Silmara, assustada, deixou o copo sobre a mesinha e ajoelhou-se ao lado do marido. Segurou ela mesma a cabeça dele entre as mãos.

– Olhe-me.

Os olhos azuis de Saga estavam ficando vermelhos. Um cosmos perigoso, assustador, parecia brotar dentro dele. Silmara sacudiu-o.

– É você, demônio! Não vai tomar conta dele! Estou aqui!

– Você não é páreo para mim! Ele me pertence! Será meu! Diga a Athena que não adianta! Nem mil bruxas o impedirão de cair! – a voz alterada. Não era ele. Era o _outro_. Silmara pôs a mão na testa dele, seu cosmos de feiticeira explodindo como fogos de artifício.

– Vai! Eu ordeno!

O corpo de Saga sacudiu-se violentamente. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça para encará-la novamente, os olhos já eram azuis, as faces suadas eram um emblema do seu sofrimento.

– Ele voltou! Ele voltou!

– Ele não vai voltar enquanto eu estiver aqui.

– Ele ainda está aqui! Em mim! – ele bateu furiosamente contra o peito. – Ele ainda está comigo! Pensei que estivesse curado! Mas isso nunca acaba! Nunca!

– Psss... – Silmara ajeitou-lhe os cabelos, secando o rosto dele com as mãos. – Se ficar nervoso, ficará fraco. _Ele_ se alimenta das suas fraquezas e limitações. Não se desespere, porque ele tomará você quando perceber a brecha na sua confiança...

Saga tirou as mãos dela do seu rosto. Levantou-se, trêmulo, andando até a mesinha e pegou a taça que ela tinha deitado intacta. Ao vê-lo com o veneno tão próximo dos lábios, Silmara desesperou-se e atirou-se contra ele, ambos caindo com a taça que espatifou-se em mil fragmentos pelo chão de mármore.

– O que fez, sua louca? – Saga a empurrou com a violência que teria empurrado um aprendiz atrevido em treinamento. – Veja! Estou todo sujo de vinho! – ele fez que ia lamber o braço, sujo do líquido. Ela segurou a mão dele.

– Não faça isso!

– O que há? – ele olhou-a nos olhos vendo o sincero desespero da feiticeira. Só aí ocorreu-lhe pensar que o vinho podia estar envenenado. – O que tem nesse vinho?

Ela olhou o chão, molhado do líquido cor de sangue, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– O que _tinha_ neste vinho... Minha liberdade. Minha paz! Agora tudo está perdido! Perdido! – levantou-se e saiu correndo até o seu banheiro, onde trancou-se. Os apelos de Saga para que saísse dali de nada serviram.

Silmara dormiu a pior noite de sua vida, sobre o chão frio do banheiro, suja de vinho e com a alma cheia de amargura. Desperdiçara seu veneno precioso... Teria que tolerar aquele homem para sempre! Levantou-se do chão e olhou-se no espelho. Seu rosto estava marcado pelos cabelos sobre os quais dormira. Tentou ajeitar-se, mas nada parecia bom. O ar da Ilha lhe fazia bem... Atenas era quente demais. Molhou as mãos na bacia de água fria e prendeu os cabelos para cima, em um alto rabo de cavalo. Molhou o pescoço e o rosto. "Ainda pareço-me com um pão de ontem", resmungou a feiticeira.

Abriu a porta pesada de madeira do banheiro. Saga dormia sentado, encostado ao lado da porta. Silmara não conteve uma risadinha terna.

"Pobrezinho... faremos de conta que isso não aconteceu..."

Ela usou do seu poder de telecinese para transportá-lo do chão para a cama, cobriu-o com os lençóis de seda, recolheu os cacos da taça no chão e deitou-se ao lado dele, serenamente, mantendo uma certa distância entre eles. O geminiano acordou pouco depois. Surpreendeu-se por estar na cama e por se lembrar pouco da noite de suas núpcias. Vagamente lembrou-se de ter discutido com Ecila, dela ter tentado... impediu-a de matá-lo com o vinho envenenado. Sacudiu a cabeça.

"Um momento, Saga... Mas o copo de vinho era _dela_. Ela ia bebê-lo quando eu ia saindo do banheiro... e _ela_ não me deixou beber... o vinho era _dela_... Ela queria se envenenar!"

O cavaleiro saltou da cama, pronto para procurar pela esposa. Mal tinha se levantado, reparou que ela dormia ao seu lado. Viu-a de costas, mas teve medo de tocá-la e perceber que estava morta. "E se ela tentou depois? O que eu vou dizer para Athena?"

Encostou a mão delicadamente no pescoço nu da feiticeira. Sentiu-o quente, pulsando, vivo. Deu um longo suspiro de alívio e saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pode – não sem antes jogar fora todo o vinho que estava na ânfora. Não queria que ela acordasse e o visse a li. Bastava de aborrecimentos por uma noite. Vestiu-se e saiu.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

– Como se sente?

– Como me pareço?

– Saga, eu sinto muito...

– Eu sei, Athena. Mas você fez bem... Talvez... Ela seja mesmo necessária...

– O que quer dizer? – a deusa preocupou-se de pronto. Saga recompôs-se. Era só o que faltava, a deusa desconfiar de que seu lado maligno estava ressurgindo.

– Quero dizer que, pensando bem, talvez seja melhor que ela esteja aqui... Vai transmitir mais confiança aos outros.

– Para isso eu a trouxe... Ela te... te... importunou? Sei como é inconveniente, as hipólitas têm péssimo gênio...

– Não, não... Não me incomodou.

Saori foi ficando cada vez mais tensa com a pergunta presa em sua garganta como uma bola de espinhos, sem poder libertá-la: "dormiu com ela"?

– Mas... Não foi uma noite entre marido e mulher, se é que me compreende.

Saori sorriu-lhe com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Zeus! Como suas palavras são... doces...

Atirou-se ao pescoço dele, abraçando-o, mas imediatamente se endireitou, como se o senso de responsabilidade tivesse, finalmente, destronado o seu amor por Saga.

– Não se preocupe com isso, Saori... – ele riu para ela, com um ar de uma tristeza tão grande que ela teve ganas de avançar no pescoço dele novamente. – A julgar pela disposição de minha esposa, que preferia tomar veneno a se deitar do meu lado, não haverá muito mais do que isso, por todas as noites em que estivermos juntos...

– É uma tola. – gemeu a adolescente. – Não sabe o tesouro que eu dei a ela...

– Mas _eu_ sei a generosidade que teve ao me dar por esposa uma feiticeira como aquela, Athena... Ela me ajudará, se eu precisar...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oh! Céus... que dia!" – Silmara banhava-se, aproveitando a vista que seu banheiro tinha das montanhas gregas. "Tão cedo... e já sinto falta de sexo... Mas aqui... Com quem eu me deitarei... Miro, aquele néscio... Apaixonado... Meu marido, bem... É bonito o desgraçado! Tem uma pele tão bonita... E olhos! Mas não... Não me submeterei a ele de jeito algum! Será uma humilhação. Se ele pensa em mim como sua carcereira, é isso que serei... E já vejo que ele precisará de mim. Pobre alma... Que destinos os Deuses lhe deram, tão moço!"

– Bom dia, Ecila.

A voz de Saga já lhe parecia intimamente familiar, como se ele tivesse lhe falado aos ouvidos por anos.

– Bom dia, Saga.

– Vai querer tomar o desjejum comigo no salão?

Ela voltou-lhe os olhos escuros. O rosto de Saga estava abatido e triste. "O pobre ainda está com cara de quem dormiu no chão."

– Sim, eu tenho fome. – levantou-se da água expondo aos olhos surpresos do marido o seu corpo completamente desnudo. Saga fingiu não prestar atenção ao corpo bem delineado, às formas femininas e graciosas, aos longos cabelos molhados que desenhavam curvas sobre ela, como serpentes no corpo de um deus hindu. Deve ter corado ligeiramente, porque ela o olhou com um certo sorriso de deboche. Enrolou-se habilmente em um longo corte de algodão, arranjando uma bela túnica. Silmara prendeu-a com um belo cinto dourado, cercando a cintura fina e realçando os quadris redondos, ajeitou os cabelos molhados em uma trança frouxa, enfeitada com presilhas de prata. Perfumou-se e passou por Saga, em direção ao salão.

– Vem, Saga. – ela o puxou pelo braço suavemente. – Será um longo dia...

**

* * *

**

Bom, lá vou eu, me meter a escrever coisas que não sei se vou conseguir terminar em tempo hábil! Bom, aí está. Outra estória – a minha primeira com Saga! – e provavelmente curta ( espero não passar dos 5 capítulos... ). Divirtam-se.

Ah, sim – betada com amor, carinho e fofura pela minha _nee-chan_ **Nana**. Obrigada, querida!

**Mais, vocês já sabem onde encontrar: thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com**


End file.
